


Pregnant with a side of pancakes

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Football Player Castiel, Football player lucifer, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is finally home with Castiel, and things are falling into place as they make their new home theirs, though Michael wishes it were that easy for him.<br/> </p><p>Pregnancy: Six months</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY EIGHT of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant with a side of pancakes

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pic description: Benny, Lucifer, Balthazar on top. Sam, Michael, and Gabriel on bottom.
> 
> Middle pic source found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-533814258
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out this cute little fan art for the story by Mrpointyhorns! There are three parts! GIVE SOME LOVE!](http://nachsie.deviantart.com/art/I-am-NOT-your-boyfriend-1-3-596901951)

“Careful! Careful!” Dean spoke, as the teen brought in the last pieces of furniture down in the living room. Dean stated watching them lower it down. 

“That the last of it?” Gabriel whined as he moved to sit in one of the chairs. “I’m beat. We have been moving all morning.”

“Yeah, I believe so.” Sam stated as Dean walked over to the fridge, pulling out some water bottles handing them to the boys. 

“Here you go, boys.” Dean hummed. “Consider that your first month's rent.”

“Har har.” The boys stated, as they rested on the table, as Michael came in glancing around the kitchen as he placed the last box down. They didn’t have a lot to start off with, most came from thrift stores and the rest had come from his mother’s storage. 

“Not much huh?” Michael asked glancing around. 

“No…” Dean chewed on a brownie he made. “But the baby room is drying, and all the baby furniture is in a spare room...All the furniture we have is in the rooms it needs to be in. So...I guess we are set till we go out tonight.” 

“I really liked how you painted the room, Dean.” Gabriel chomped on a burger, as Dean smiled at him. “Cas is going to love it when he gets home I know it.” Dean rubbed his stomach at that, happy for the encouragement. 

“I’m not a artist but I must say, I did a good job.” Dean offered michael a beer, which he took. Glad for the most part, he had done the shopping earlier, since his fake id had gotten him a good amount of beer, he took a seat. 

“Thanks.” Michael spoke, as he opened it, putting his feet up on the table only having Dean shush it off. 

“If you are staying here too you got to follow the ground rules.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “No feet on the table.” 

“I’m not staying.” Michael stated taking a swig of his beer before standing up as Dean and the others exchanged looks.

“B-But what about you and Lucifer?” Dean stated, michael grabbed his coat. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking coming up all the way up here. Like it would change a thing.” Michael stated as he slid on his leather jacket. 

“D-Don’t give up Michael! You’ve come all this way for answers.” Dean breathed following after him. “You know where I would be if I gave up on pin head Castiel?!” 

“Lucifer made his choice.” Michael spoke as he walked to the front door. 

“So did Castiel! Listen, he’s the biggest moron I ever met! Like a complete moron! He’s been pushing me away for years because he never knew he loved me!”

“Lucky for you!” Michael scoffed as he yanked the door open, but Dean moved to stand in front of him.

“Castiel is a huge idiot, who did nothing but making my life miserable for the majority of it by always belittling me and making me question everything about myself. You and Lucifer were at least friends! Castiel and I were barely friends when we were boyfriends! If the possible for the two of us to have a healthy and loving relationship, then it’s possible for two of the strongest best friends to actually try!” Dean stated, when he noticed michael was looking behind him. “...Shit…”

Dean breathed as he turned around seeing Castiel looking hurt with lucifer behind him. Dean cringed noticeably, as he choked out a word. Castiel reached a hand up ruffling Dean’s hair giving him a small smile, before placing a kiss on the side of his cheek. 

“Hey baby.” Castiel stated softly before walking in past him. Dean looked at him concerned, Castiel didn’t get upset? He didn’t get angry?

“I-I made some brownies in the kitchen.” Dean spoke grabbing his hand, still expecting Castiel to freak out once he absorbed what dean had said. 

“Why don’t we eat some of those delicious brownies and give them a few minutes?” Castiel pulled Dean close, kissing his forehead softly before leading him towards the kitchen.

 

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Michael POV**

 

 

“M...Michael?” Lucifer breathed, as Michael looked down moving past him. 

“I was just leaving.” Michael pushed past him angrily, as he started to walk towards the moving truck, fumbling with the keys, before he climbed in. He moved to start the moving truck, but paused when someone got into his passenger seat. Michael sighed annoyed as Lucifer crossed his arms and legs moving to look in front of him. “Get out of the truck.”

“No, I want to talk about this.” Lucifer breathed. “About...you know?” Lucifer touched his mating mark. 

“You did a lot of talking when you left me alone in our hotel room, to wake up mated and alone.” Michael stated, as he crossed his arms looking away.

“...I panicked.” Lucifer breathed. 

“I panicked too, but I did it alone, instead of my best friend being there to help me through it.” Michael spoke wiping his tears. “I always thought you’d have my back you know?” 

“...we got drunk, and mated…I’m sorry.” Lucifer breathed ruffling his hair. “I shouldn’t have run…” 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have.” Michael sniffed, looking away. 

“I was just...I was scared this would happen...the second I saw the mark...I was...scared of the Luc-curse.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair. 

“...wait...the Luc-curse.” Michael scoffed, giving a light laugh wiping his tears. “...That stupid curse you thought you have that means every single person who loves you is doomed to leave you?”

“I have it man.” Lucifer breathed rubbing his face. “I have it bad...and the second we...mated...I thought I’d lose you...so I panicked.” 

“...” Michael looked down, as he listened to lucifer, he touched his mating mark softly before looking at him for the first time. 

“...I just... didn’t want to lose you… So I thought if I ran...nothing would change.” Lucifer whispered. 

“Well that...failed.” Michael laughed wiping his tears.

“Y-Yeah.” Lucifer felt tears in his eyes, as they laughed softly, before they grew quiet. 

“Then...yeah. Let’s...just be friends.” Michael choked out, trying to sound better. God, this was breaking his heart. 

“...yeah?” Lucifer spoke. 

“Yeah.” Michael stated, as Lucifer smiled. 

“Yeah?!” Lucifer laughed, as he held his arms out. “Hug it out like the old times, bro?” 

Michael let out a small loving sigh, as he moved to hug him. In his arms, he took in the scent he missed so greatly just holding him he thought he would cry. The hug lasted longer than any of them thought it would. Michael almost lulled to sleep by the hand sliding up and down his spine. 

When they finally started to pull away, it was almost forced as they slowly started to separate. Pulling back to look at each other, michael’s eyes with a hint of sadness glanced over Lucifer’s face. 

“Friends?” Lucifer whispered his eyes sliding up his friend's face as Michael softly brushed some of lucifer’s hair out of his face lovingly.

“Friends.” Michael breathed before they pulled away hesitantly, Lucifer’s hand remained on the shoulder. 

“S-...So are you really leaving?” Lucifer breathed, as Michael glanced away. 

“Y-Yeah. I-I just...was helping out Cas.” Michael gave him a half smile. 

“Are you sure you can’t stay a few days? I really miss hanging out with you.” Lucifer said sliding his hand against michael’s cheek briefly. Michael closed his eyes, letting out a breath, trying not to be so obvious with his want of lucifer though they decided to remain friends. He needed to leave. Staying here only made his heartache. 

“Yeah...of course.” Michael smiled, as lucifer pulled him close ruffling his hair. 

“Do you wanna go get some lunch? My treat?” Lucifer hummed happily. 

“Not today, I should...figure out my sleeping arrangements.” Michael spoke as Lucifer looked disappointed. 

“Y-Yeah. Okay. Cool.” Lucifer nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. “No it’s cool...I’ll see you okay?” Michael nodded as Lucifer climbed out of the truck, when he watched Lucifer get into his own car, Michael pounded his head lightly against the steering wheel with dread.

“Stupid. Dumb. Love sick. Moron.” Michael sobbed as he heard the truck door open again, turning he saw Dean look at him sadly.

“Crying...that’s not a good sign.” Dean breathed sadly.

“W-...We’re going back to friends.” Michael sniffed giving him a sad smile. “We...decided that was best.”

“...did you decide or did he?” Dean breathed as Michael broke into hard sobs, unable to hide his pain as Dean climbed in holding him tightly. Castiel looked in from where Dean once stood, Dean nodded to him, as Castiel backed away from the truck putting his phone to his ear as he paced behind the car.

“Hey, Uriel? Remember when you said there was no good looking Alphas here? Well, I happen to know a very cute one that will be staying with me for a bit.” Castiel started as he smiled into the phone.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

Dean and Castiel walked around the furniture store, glancing around at the price tag. Hand and hand they both glanced around looking around the store. There was so much furniture and with Castiel’s paycheck in hand, they could start buying things they needed. The first things they were budgeting for were beds for the other rooms.

They hadn’t talked about what Castiel had heard Dean say earlier, but Dean didn’t know how to bring it up to him. 

“Michael’s offered to pay rent.” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced at him. “For however long he stays.”

“I told him we could talk about it once he decided how long he’s staying.” Castiel stated. “But gave us some money to help buy a bed for his room.”

“So, we have the twins bedroom, ours, sam's, michael's and...gabe's.” Dean stated, as Castiel paused.

“Wait? Gabe?” Castiel turned letting go of his hand. “I thought he was just helping out and would be going back?”

“He...asked to live with us.” Dean stated crossing his arm, keeping quiet about the fact Gabriel had snuck into their car. “...and your father..said yes.” 

“...” Castiel sighed running his fingers through his hair. “Well, I hadn’t planned for this.”

“It’s not a big deal, we have the room.” Dean offered. “We still have the fifth bedroom.”

“No. We don’t.” Castiel rubbed his chin. “I didn’t want us stressing over money so I rented the room out.” 

“You rented it out without telling me?” Dean stated in disbelieve. 

“It’s to Balthazar and Benny, I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Castiel spoke, as Dean rubbed his eyes. “Look Dean, I didn’t want you to have to work getting so close to the end of the pregnancy, so I thought with the extra income coming in that I could do without your income.”

“It’s...fine...but...What about Gabriel?” Dean breathed. 

“...I guess...Sam and him-” Castiel stated. 

“...Cas... “ Dean breathed. “They are dating.” 

“I don’t think they are at an age to worry about that.” Castiel gave a nervous smile. “They are preteens and I’m sure we can talk to them about waiting.” Dean let out a sigh. “BUT I’m sure they are still too young to think about things like that.” 

“...Okay. But YOU’RE talking to them.” Dean stated as Castiel shrugged understanding. 

“Okay.” Castiel stated softly as Dean looked him over, before sliding his hands into Castiel’s. 

“Already being the perfect father.” Dean hummed as he smiled at him. 

“I have to make up for the years I wasn’t a perfect man.” Castiel spoke kissing Dean’s knuckles.

“I-I didn’t mean-” Dean stated feeling guilty. 

“You did.” Castiel stated pushing up his glasses. “And...we both knew it….” Dean looked down when Castiel’s hand that slid over his belly. “...and I promise you all...I’ll never be that man again.” 

“...I love you.” Dean breathed as he leaned down hugging his mate, who hugged him back tightly. 

“I love you too…” Castiel whispered as he nuzzled him. “Now let us find the biggest and fattest bed to break in, as our first bed in our new home….besides if we don’t find one today, we will be sleeping on the floor till monday and I think no one will like that.”

“After you.” Dean blushed as he and Castiel walked down the aisles some more.

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Two weeks later**

 

“SAM! GABRIEL! YOU ALREADY SLEPT THROUGH BREAKFAST! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET IN THE CAR!” Dean yelled, the flow of living here hasn’t been hard to adapt to, Dean takes the boys to school, Castiel and Benny head in benny’s car to the program. Balthazar would go to college classes in the morning, and come home around the same time as Benny.

Michael was the one normally to chill around the house when everyone was gone, He cleaned the house for Dean. Dean normally home too, but today he had a doctor’s appointment which Castiel was taking off to go to and meet their new doctor. 

Sam and Gabriel tiredly rubbed their eyes, as they headed out towards the car as Michael grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“Do you need anything while we are out?” Dean asked, as Castiel helped slid on the six month pregnant omega’s jacket. 

“No I’m good.” Michael stated softly, as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Lucifer and I are going to go over some of his finances, so he’ll be by with pizza.”

“Oh…” Dean smiled happily as he eyed him.

“As friends. We...are just friends.” Michael reassured as Castiel patted his back softly.

“Good luck.” Castiel patted his back as he walked away, leaving Michael alone in the house.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Michael's POV**

 

 

Michael took a bite of their pizza, as he sat next to lucifer on the couch. Chewing and talking as they went over Lucifer’s bills, Lucifer wiped his hands on his pants before he leaned back sighing. 

“Thanks for helping me out.” Lucifer sighed as Michael sighed leaning back.

“No problem. I’m glad to help.” Michael pulled his legs up, pulling his beer to his lips as Lucifer glanced towards him. 

“I’d be lost without you.” Lucifer breathed closing his eyes. Michael gave a sad smile when Lucifer wasn’t looking. Michael’s hand slid over his mating mark, it was still there which meant Lucifer hasn’t slept with anyone else since the mating. Michael glanced over his beautiful face, but when Lucifer moved to sit up, he pretended to be drinking instead. 

Michael’s phone went off, as they both looked at it, Michael reached over to grab it but Lucifer grabbed it too. Pinning Michael with his legs, as Michael attempted to grab his phone. 

“Luc-!” Michael choked out as Lucifer unlocked his phone with ease. Damn him for being constant with his passwords! Lucifer hummed as he glanced at the text, eyeing the words. 

“I totally!....Can’t wait for our date….?” Lucifer’s eyes slid over the text as Michael pushed off his legs, getting up taking the phone, he clamped it to his chest. Why was he ashamed? Like he was cheating on Lucifer? Lucifer made it perfectly clear where they stood. Maybe he’d be comforted knowing michael was moving on. “You’re seeing...someone?”

“Um...Yeah.” Michael walked away a bit, texting them back before he turned. “It’s going to be our first date. H-He actually goes to the program with you? You know Uriel?” Michael offered as Lucifer gave him a disgusted look.

“The Beta? You do realize he’s on the benches right?” Lucifer scoffed. “He keeps my seat warm.”

“So?” Michael scoffed in disbelief at his attitude. 

“And he’s a guy, did you forget that?” Lucifer crossed his arms. “What are you, queer?” 

“Maybe I am!” Michael snapped as Lucifer blinked in surprise as he turned storming towards the front door, ready to open it. “You know, Maybe you should just go-” Michael jumped when he turned only to see Lucifer standing in front of him, Michael was pinned without much of a fight Lucifer kept a hand on the wall besides his head making sure he couldn’t go to the door. “...I’m moving on...Isn’t that...what you wanted?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Lucifer growled, taking Michael by surprise. “I just don’t know.” Lucifer slammed his lips onto michael’s who hesitantly pulled him closer. Wrapping his arms around his neck, as the kiss almost instantly became heated. The harder they kissed, the more michael’s body started to react to it. Lucifer could tell, sliding a hand down to cup and tease Michael’s bulge breaking the kiss to nip at their mating marks.

“L-...Lucifer...Y-You’re not even buzzed?” Michael groaned, as his fingers quickly moved to force Lucifer’s shirt off, gasping with need.

“I know…” Lucifer pressed him back into a kiss, as he picked up michael, Michael wrapped his legs around his waist letting him be pulled away. When Michael’s back hit the couch, Lucifer climbed on top of him, unbuckling his pants as Michael panted under him.

“...You know...This hot and cold with you…” Michael breathed, as Lucifer pulled down Michael’s pants. “...will drive me away.” Lucifer paused not looking at him. “...and I won’t come back when that happens….The day is coming when you have to decide or I’m gone….” 

“...I know…” Lucifer spoke, as he pulled off his own shirt, before he leaned down pressing Michael back into a heated kiss, rocking against Michael’s ass, as they kissed with need. 

___________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel opened the door to the house, as Dean was taking a bit walking in, his feet were killing him from walking around the hospital. But the new updated visit had gotten them another set of photos and god. His little princess and prince would be here in less than four months, and Dean had been working on the nursery in secret. Dean promised when he was done he would show him, but till then Castiel had to wait and it was driving him crazy. 

Walking in, the scent of sex was very strong, he covered his nose as he paused rounding the half wall to see Lucifer heavily making out with Michael who grunted and whimpered from every thrust the alpha did to the other alpha. 

Castiel turned quickly walking out he silently closed the door, just as Dean was walking to the door. 

“Cas, This is not funny, let me in.” Dean whined as he rubbed his back.

“Maybe, we...shouldn’t…?” Castiel let out a nervous laugh, blocking the door. Dean gave him a suspicious look. 

“Why what’s going on in there…?” Dean suddenly got a thought as he gasped. “No! No! No! I like Uriel! He’s super nice!” 

“Well, right now...He’s really liking missionary.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh.

“Castiel! If we are his friends, we won’t let him screw himself with a loser like Lucifer!” Dean poked on his chest. 

“Well, my dear. He’s already getting screwed by Lucifer, so as his friends we need to wait and let things happen. When the time comes...be there for him.” Castiel put a hand around his shoulder, as Dean rubbed his belly. “Why don’t we take a couple rides around the block, and get some food.”

“I can do food.” Dean hummed happily, as Castiel lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
